


Avatar: Bad Ends

by Kaerket



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Smut, i regret everything and nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerket/pseuds/Kaerket
Summary: Various bad ends and general smut for the Avatar girls.





	1. Katara and the Pirates

** Disclaimer **

**Avatar: The Last Airbender is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino/Nickelodeon**

* * *

 

Despite what many believed, pirates were fairly loyal. Sure they argued, but small crews like theirs were practically families. The fact that a small crew meant fewer suspects if some cargo went missing certainly helped. However, the fact remained that if a captain caused the crew too much trouble then ‘family’ or no, they weren’t going to be captain for very long. More than a few other crewmates agreed with him…

…hence why they were currently running away from a battle with a tied-up Water Tribe girl.

They didn’t like making deals with the Fire Nation before, but the mess with the Avatar and that bastard of a Fire Nation prince just proved the captain wasn’t exactly aligned to their ideals. So, they left the other members of the crew to fight the Avatar and the Fire Nation troops as they acquired a new ship.

…Yes he actually paid for it, don’t give him that look!

So, a few hours later they were well at sea, but with a new issue. Namely, a Water Tribe girl in their brig (re: cargo hold) and no major plan.

“So, what now… Captain?”

He turned back to see everyone looking at him with a smile. He… knew he shouldn’t be so surprised that they’d make him captain, he had orchestrated this after all, but to see them giving him real smiles… that was weird. He scratched his thick hair before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his map and compass. The map wasn’t very large or detailed (he’d gotten it from a local), but he did write a few interesting notes he’d heard on it. He opened his compass and study the map.

“…Port Zhu-Li, where we stopped before here. It’s closer than I’d like, but we can pick up supplies and cargo. Plus I doubt the captain would take the time to double back to search for us.”

They nodded and some of them left to start preparing, but one crewman, Wang, stepped forward, “Captain, what about you-know-who?”

He frowned, and he went below deck, the crew not steering the ship at his heels. The girl was tied to a support, and by the looks of it her chances of untying the knots around her wrists were slim. She glared as he got closer, “Let me go! My friend is the Avatar and-”

He ignored the girl as he looked her over. She was young, that much was clear, but… if the wide hips peeking out from her clothes were any indication, she’d be quite the looker when she was older-

“Are you even listening to me!?”

“Not really.” He shrugged, “Now listen, there are plenty of ways this can go: either we toss you off at the next port and hope you find your friends, or-”

She started ranting again, and he tuned her out until the last part, “-no better than the Fire Nation!”

He felt his whole body tense, and his glare instantly cowed the girl. Flashbacks of a burning home and crying children flew through his mind, and this girl had the audacity to compare them!? He stomped forward, looking down at the now terrified girl… and then his rage froze. It wasn’t gone, no, but it seemed… sharper. His thoughts were clearer than they’d been in a long, and a plan formed in less than seconds, “…I can see why the Avatar has you a girlfriend.”

“Girlfrie- Hey!” He grabbed the sash around her waist and pulled it loose, grabbing the collar of her undershirt, “What are you-” She screamed as he pulled down, tearing off the front of the shirt and exposing her chest. She started trying to kick him, but given the difference between the two it was more an annoyance than anything. He tore her clothes apart, and soon she was completely exposed to the crew. He dropped his own pants down, and he ignored her pleading as he grabbed legs and lifted her up so her pussy pressed against his shaft. She thrashed around, and he had to admit watching her do so sent heat rushing to his cock. He hefted her up and in one solid thrust he was in to the hilt.

Her scream was ear-piercing but he ignored it as he started thrusting hard into her. The scream changed pitch with his thrusts, blood dripping into the planks. She was easily the tightest girl he’d ever had, he could barely fit into her. That didn’t stop him and he kept practically slamming the girl into the support until he finally groaned and filled her pussy, nails digging deep into her skin. He made sure to completely empty into her, and when that was done he dropped her legs to roughly squeeze one of her small mounds and to force her mouth against his to kiss her deeply. He pulled away after pressing his tongue into every inch of her mouth, leaning down to savage the free tit with his mouth. The girl sobbed, glaring at him when he finally pulled away and pulled his pants up.

He looked to his crew, and they looked to him.

“…Three cheers for the Captain!”

The crew began cheering for him, and he smiled as he stepped aside…

* * *

 

Katara stared in shock as the pirates cheered for her rapist, and she felt her heart stop as they all quickly started taking off their clothes, “No, NO!”

She started screaming as one pirate was on her in seconds, quickly picking her up. It took only a few minutes for him to finish, and by the time he pulled away another rushed to take his place. She didn’t know how long it took for all of them to be done with her, hours or minutes, but when they were done she only had the strength to cry. Her… private area, felt like it was on fire and bruised, a waterfall of their seed steadily pouring out of her. She was more than happy to finally pass out…

* * *

 

It had been a few weeks since they’d set sail, and so far things were… going alright. They weren’t quite pulling in the amount of cargo they used to with the old captain, but things were steady.

Their ‘treasure’ definitely helped to keep them relaxed.

He smiled as he walked into the cargo hold, three of his men untying the girl (Katara, was that her name?) while she struggled weakly, “Evening boys, how goes things?”

“Goin’ good, Cap’n.” One of the men pulled her down to her knees by a hair loop, using his free hand to push her head down onto his cock. She gagged loudly and coughed as he fucked her mouth, the other two removing her shredded clothes.

“Yeah… ain’t exciting, Captain, but that’s about all I hate.” This one spread her ass cheeks and spat on her back door as the last took her hand and forced her to stroke him off. The captain sat on a barrel as the one focusing on her ass thrusted in, Katara screaming as best she could through her facefucking. The pirate on her ass smacked it, “…Sorry Captain, did you want to join in?”

“Nah, you boys enjoy yourselves. I can wait.” He pulled his own cock out, idly stroking it as they had their fun. It wasn’t long before they were done, their toy’s face and hair covered in spittle and cum and her ass red and leaking white. He waved them off as they went above deck, heading over to Katara and flipping her onto her back. He pressed at her pussy, but she put a hand on his arm.

“Please…” She looked up at him, tired and desperate, “Please, I… I need some rest… you can use my m-mouth, just… please…”

He mulled it over for a moment before pulling away. She weakly rolled over onto all fours and began sucking on him, and it seemed she was developing a skill for it.

Hmm… maybe he’d have a talk with the crew about letting her rest. It was good to have some compassion every now and again.

* * *

 

Apparently, some of his crew did not believe in compassion.

He gripped the railing as he glared down at the trio of mutinous crew members, their leader holding Katara hostage. Spirits be damned it had only been a few days…

“You aren’t fit to be a Captain! We aren’t pulling as much goods like the old Captain did, and you wanna take this whore away from us!?” The leader pressed his knife further to Katara’s throat.

“She still had a mouth you could use, you fool! If we wear her out, then-”

“Who cares what happens to one little whore!? We can get more! The fact is you don’t have the balls to do what you need to, like the old Captain!”

He felt his rage grow and grow… until something strange happened. As before his rage focused him, and he realized something.

He wasn’t the old captain.

The old captain avoided killing.

He stretched out his arms, and they looked confused until they saw the water rise high above the sides of the ship. The leader stared in fear before he and Katara were engulfed in water, and he let the girl go to try and swim out. He let Katara out of the water but it formed a sphere around the traitor, lifting into the air as he drowned. He stared at all of them as he kept going for minutes… until the traitor finally stopped moving, and he dropped the water. The body fell to the ground with a loud thud, and no one dared approach him as he came down and grabbed Katara by the arm. In fact they all backed away when he got close, as if he was an animal on the prowl. He pulled Katara to her feet, and she clung to him as he began walking to his private quarters-

“Um, Captain?” He turned at the quiet words to see one of his men flinch before continuing, “W-What about the others?”

He was quiet… before icicles shot up and impaled the men through the neck. They all flinched as he turned to look at them, “…Let me make something very clear: I am not the old captain. If you betray me, I expect no quarter, because no quarter will be given. You got problems with me? Then kill me before I kill you.”

There was dead silence, and he nodded to them all before heading inside. Katara looked up to him, “…T-Thank you…” It sounded like she didn’t fully believe the words out of her mouth, or at least wasn’t sure if she should say them.

“Shut up.” He stood at his desk, looking maps over, “Stuff your mouth with my cock if you have to, but be quiet.”

This was a mess, he’d have to try and find some new girls… After that shit show he-

“You’re a waterbender.” She flinched as he looked at her, “I-I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Why’s it matter?”

She winced, “I… haven’t seen another-”

“You’re a bender?” She hesitantly nodded, and he swore in his head. He just _needed_ another complication in his life…

* * *

 

She watched the captain look over his map, emotions all over the place. She… she knew this man was a monster, there was no denying that. Besides the piracy and rape, he killed those people… and he didn’t even look like he cared in the slightest. However, a part of her knew that he’d just saved her, that he could be merciful… sometimes, he’d tried to have them stop... _using_ her for a while/ Maybe… maybe she could try and control him? Get him to be better person and use him to try and find Aang and Sokka?

She nervously came close, and he watched her as she crouched down and pulled his pants off. She put serious effort into pleasing him, having learned what made the men cum sooner. She looked up at him as she worked, using his face to figure out what made him tick. It took some time but soon she felt the familiar taste of cum and she swallowed it down quickly, pulling away and pulling his pants back up. She stepped away, and took a deep breath, “…Captain?”

“What?”

“What… what happens now?”

“Now I have to keep a damn eye over you since my crew can’t be trusted, apparently.”

Okay, okay, she could use this. She’d have protection from the others and she… wouldn’t be raped as badly.

“…Is there anything you need?”

She would survive this, and she’d see the others again.

She had to…

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

Katara smiled as her kids ran around the beach, a hand resting on her swollen stomach. How many years had it been since Aang defeated the Fire Lord? Now the world was… not at peace, but at least the war was over. There was still a dangerous pirate roaming the seas, claiming cargo, lives, and women. He went by the name ‘the Shadow’s Son’ for his ruthlessness.

She knew he could be sweet when he wanted to, the kiss on her cheek reminded her, “Hello, honey.”

“Hello dear.” She smiled, turning her head to kiss him. She hadn’t been able to convince him to let her go, but she managed to rein him in on his worst days. Her heart ached for the women he’d kidnapped, but she’d done what she could for them. She also learned some waterbending knowledge (it was a shock to both of them when she healed a cut on her hand) and was allowed to send messages to Aang and Sokka saying she was alright. She thought about escaping, but-

“Mama, look! Look!”

She smiled as Anana came up to her with a large seashell, “Oh my, very impressive.”

Her daughter beamed at her before rushing off to show the others, and her ‘husband’ chuckled as he slid his hand into her top and squeezed her chest, “I’d say this is the good life.”

Good? No, she knew she was still a slave to him… but she loved her children, and by the fact he got back her mother’s necklace along with giving her more freedom over time she knew he had some good inside him.

Who knows, maybe in a few years he’d let her go…


	2. Kyoshi's Warriors (Suki)

** Disclaimer **

**Avatar: The Last Airbender is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino/Nickelodeon**

* * *

 

He didn’t consider himself a particularly good soldier. He did his duties as was expected, but he didn’t really hold any love or major dedication to the Fire Nation. Still, when his commanding officer said to do something, he did it.

He had to wonder if being executed for desertion was better than being hunted through a forest like an animal.

He panted as he hid behind a tree, hearing combat through the woods. His idiot C.O. decided to raid a local village to ‘reinforce the presence and might of the Fire Lord’s army’. As it turned out, a group of ‘Kyoshi’s Warriors’ were staying at the village and took exception to the idea. He’d tried to convince him to back down, but of course he demanded they push on. He had a feeling the fact he was the only non-bender in the squad had something to do with him being ignored, but that proved to be his benefit as the girls evidently had some experience fighting benders. Besides being able to deflect and interrupt the usual movements the benders used, they were wise enough to push them into the forest where firebending posed equal danger. He’d lasted longer than the others due to focusing on dodging and retreating, only taking quick jabs with his spear when he could.

Didn’t mean he wasn’t getting his ass kicked.

He caught his breath as the battle raged on, grateful the girls seemed to spread out amongst the others. If they all focused on one-

He heard a strange sound, and he almost instinctively dove forward as something whizzed past his head. He turned to see one of the girls drawing another fan from her belt and rushing towards him. Crap, he had no idea how to deal with her stupid fighting style! She’d just redirect- Wait, that was it! He stood his ground, and when she close enough he jabbed his spear forward. As expected, she deflected the blow, but he used the momentum so spin around and lance out at her leg. She shouted as he caused a heavy gash at her knee, and she fell back as he brought the spear up and almost grazed her chin.

For that brief second, he felt pride at his small victory.

Then some idiots lit the forest on fire.

The rest of the squad, evidently growing frustrated, decided to enforce ‘scorched earth’ policy. He could see the fire already spreading, and a stray blast knocked a heavy branch down…

…onto the warrior he was fighting.

He blinked at his stroke of luck, but quickly went to action…

* * *

 

Suki groaned as she finally pulled herself out of unconsciousness. However, that didn’t mean she was completely awake, either. She could tell she was in pain, that was _readily_ obvious, but her thoughts were muddled. She was… with the other girls, stopping at village for supplies. They’d gone… wait, did they buy apples? No, no, there was a commotion, and they… they…

Her eyes shot open, but she immediately screwed them shut. It was too bright… she must’ve been out for a while. Did that one Fire Nation soldier knock her out? She was never going to hear the end of this from the others. She kept her eyes closed and focused on just breathing and taking stock of her injuries. She could feel something wrapped around her head, so that branch had done its work. Her arms felt… weirdly sore. What was-

Her eyes shot back open when she heard metal against metal and her arms stopped moving. She looked around the room, and she felt her heart sink when she saw the Fire Nation flag in the corner. She looked herself over and saw her hands were cuffed to a cot, and she blushed as she saw her ankles cuffed and causing her legs to spread.

“No…”

“Yes.”

* * *

 

He kept in a sigh as she looked over to him, “…Hi?” She glared at him, and he scratched the back of his neck, “So… you’re my prisoner now, I guess?”

She didn’t stop glaring, but he could tell she was confused, “…You guess?”

“Well, here’s the thing: I brought you back here and bandaged your head. Problem is, I’m the _only_ one who came back. So, I have you, they have my frie… er, my squad, and I imagine neither group trusts the other for a trade… Not sure where to go from here.”

“How about letting me go before the others track you down?”

“They won’t… hate to say it, but the forest is burning since everyone else fought. The chance of your team actually figuring out where we are is pretty slim-”

“Wait, you actually care that the forest is burning?” The shock crept onto her face.

“…Yeah?”

“But you’re Fire Nation!”

He blinked, and he frowned a little, looking down at his armor, “…It’s a color.”

“…What?”

“It’s a color. I wear red, you wear green, and the water tribe wears blue. I can put on blue pants and a green shirt. It doesn’t matter. I’m still me.” She didn’t say anything, and it looked like she was studying him, “I’m… I’m gonna go get something.” He quickly walked away, moving to the bridge of the small scout ship and grabbing the Captain’s looking glass. Maybe… maybe he could negotiate better now that he told her that. He raised the glass towards the village, mind starting to drift as he tried to peer past the smoke. This whole damn war was stupid, but of course he couldn’t say that too the others, He-

He frowned as he saw a flash of red outfits in the village and adjusted the glass. Those were definitely his squad mates at the village center, but what was… He froze when he saw the crowd descend upon them, unable to look away as they were practically torn apart. It was his body that finally spared him, forcing him to turn away as he emptied his stomach. He didn’t know how long he sat in the bridge just curled up and trembling, but eventually he pulled himself together enough to head below deck and wash out his mouth. What… what was he supposed to do now? He didn’t get along with the crew, but they didn’t deserve… _that_. The Captain, maybe, but…

…It was unfair.

He stared into the bucket of water, feeling his face drop. It didn’t matter if he was the nicest person in the world, didn’t it? No matter what he was going to end up like the others. He stared at his reflection before taking a deep breath and heading back up to the bridge. It was a bit of a hassle, but soon he was sailing away. He had a week’s supply of food and water, but it was meant for a much larger crew, so it should last until port…

…how was the girl going to take this?

* * *

 

‘Not well’ was the obvious answer, but he could dream.

She cursed and spat at him when he told her they were leaving, and she fought him in any way she could. He tried to be kind, but his patience and already thin mental state was starting to wear out.

“Suki, please…”

“Don’t try to act nice!” She shouted, and part of him was feeling spitefully glad at leaving her makeup for so long. It must’ve been uncomfortable. He distracted himself with those thoughts as she continued her ranting, and he could feel himself growing… fuzzy.

…Huh, so this was what it was like to stop caring.

“I give up.”

She stopped, “…What?”

“I give up. If I’m gonna be considered evil no matter what, then I’m going to be evil.” He stood up and went into his room, grabbing a belt and a knife before coming back. He took off his armor, then started on his clothes.

“What are you doing?” Her eyes widened as he tossed his shirt off, and she shook her head when he began sliding his pants off. “No, no no! Don’t you dare!” He finally slid his briefs off and tossed them aside, stroking himself and walking towards her, “Don’t you touch me you bastard!”

He ignored her and cut her dress apart, tossing the knife aside when she was completely exposed to him. Without much preamble he grabbed his cock and thrust into her as she tried to resist, drawing a scream out of her. He wouldn’t brag and say he lasted long, but it was long enough that he got an appreciation for her tightness. Tears fell from the corners of her eyes and caused her makeup to run as she glared at him.

Like he cared anymore.

He looped the belt around her neck, and she flinched as he pulled it tight, “I’m going to fuck your face. If you bite…” He tugged on the belt and she bared her teeth at him before spitting at him. He pulled the belt taught and she grit her teetch while shutting her eyes. She tried to resist but eventually the fear was plain on her face as her eyes shot open. He loosened the belt and she coughed a little, taking deep, greedy breaths. When she could breathe normally she glared but didn’t stop him from positioning his cock in front of her face. He grabbed her hair and shoved his cock past her lips, causing her to gag.

He took a moment to angle himself so her teeth weren’t scraping his shaft, and he began thrusting. Watching her lipstick smear across his cock and her tears causing her makeup to run while she gagged sent a shiver up his spine. It took him a moment to place it, but he understood why this was getting him off: power. For once he was on top, and he was gonna keep it that way…

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

He sighed as he finally arrived home, rolling his shoulders. The war had ended ages ago but the battles didn’t. Difference was it was all through stacks and stacks of paperwork now. He cracked his neck as he set swapped his official ‘armor’ and robe for a simple set of shorts and a loose shirt, heading down to the basement for some stress relief. One benefit to being a veteran: you got higher pay than most, which led to his beachside villa built into the cliff and more than a few private rooms for his needs.

Or the needs of his associates, if the feminine moans and screams were any indication.

He walked past cell after cell of girls in varying states of pregnancy, giving a nod to the occupied one. His cousin nodded back to him, not stopping his harsh thrusts into the ass of the Kyoshi warrior. While journeying back to a friendly port he had more than ample time to release his stress on Suki, and he began to fantasize about having the whole crew of Kyoshi’s Warriors under his hand. It was by sheer luck he landed in his cousin’s port and he agreed to help him for a few… ‘favors’. It took some time but he’d had managed to capture and breed every last warrior, but none of them quite ever felt as good as Suki.

Speaking of…

He opened the door at the end of the hall, the room more at home in a noble’s manor than a dungeon. Rich carpets, rare Earth Kingdom crystal lights, and a luxurious canopy bed with one permanent occupant. With her arms and legs chained to each post was Suki, lying back and weakly glaring at him. He tossed off his clothes and wasted no time in stroking himself hard before climbing into the bed, thrusting hard into her with one hand on her swollen stomach.

He may not officially be a hero of the war, but to those select few he’d be known as the man that turned Kyoshi’s Warriors into Kyoshi’s Whores.

“…I heard Lin screaming.”

He rolled his eyes, squeezing a swollen tit, “My cousin is enjoying himself. Why are you surprised? You agreed to this.”

“Shut up…” Her glare grew stronger, but she winced as he twisted her nipple hard.

“Remember? You wanted them spared, so you begged for them to be raped.”

“Shut up!” She shouted, tears starting to pool in the corners of her eyes. She could still remember the looks of betrayal and the death oaths against her for what she did, but… she couldn’t let her sisters be killed.

He started thrusting harder into her, “Doesn’t matter to me. You made sure of that too, but don’t worry: you don’t have to worry about being responsible anymore.” He leaned over her, “All you and your painted whores have to do is whatever I tell. Who knows, maybe one day I’ll let you all walk around again.”

She looked up at him, and she felt disgusted at herself for what she was about to say. She knew exactly  what he expected, “…Thank you, my lord…”


	3. Freedom Fighter (Smellerbee)

** Disclaimer **

**Avatar: The Last Airbender is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino/Nickelodeon**

* * *

 

He pulled the goose-deer fur tighter around himself, shuffling closer to the fire. He hated living in the woods, living without a real roof over his head. Yes, he could earthbend a shelter, but it didn’t bring back his home.

…Or the homes lost in the flood.

His hands clenched as he thought of the ‘Freedom Fighters’ that destroyed Gaipan. That boy in blue had warned them of the flood and they’d managed to evacuate everyone, but there was still so much damage… He wasn’t a fan of the Fire Nation by any means, but the rebels would have wiped _everyone_ out! The earth trembled slightly, and he took a deep breath to calm down. The only good thing about this was that he’d be paid to help rebuild. He was dragged out of his thoughts by a nearby bush starting to shake. He got to his feet and into his stance, expecting some sort of predator.

He can honestly say he didn’t expect a kid to come stumbling out.

The girl hissed and grabbed her leg, and she can see several long scratches dripping red. He got out of stance and quickly rushed over, “Hey, are you alright?”

She flinched when he got close, and she glared at him up and down before looking at her leg, “…Y-Yeah.”

He picked her up carefully and brought her to his shelter, bending a flat surface for her to lie on as he soaked some cloth, “Let me guess, you lost your home to the flood too?”

She hissed as he dabbed at her scratch, “…Yeah.”

He washed the cuts and wrapped it in cloth, “Well, done all I could… why were you out so late?”

She looked away, “…Don’t have a place to say.” She looked at him, “Cuz I know you’re gonna ask, no, I don’t have parents I can stay with.”

He winced, “Get that a lot, I’m guessing?” He looked to fire and bended the clay pot out from it, “Don’t got much, but I’ve got some hard-boiled eggs if you’re willing to let them cool.”

“Thanks.”

The two sat in silence, waiting for the pot to cool. He looked over at her, “So… bit young to be wearing armor.”

“It’s a dangerous world.’ She answered quickly, gesturing to her leg.

“True, true. Doesn’t help with those ‘Freedom Fighters’ running around.”

* * *

 

Smellerbee clenched her fist, fighting not to say anything. The Freedom Fighters didn’t exist anymore. Most of the fighters deserted after the attack, the younger traitors ran straight to the Fire Nation while the older ones disappeared into the forest. It was just her, Longshot, Jet, and the Duke… until townspeople and troops from the village came. They burned chunks of the forest, forcing them to split up. It had been days since she’d seen-

“They’re worse than the Fire Nation.”

She froze, “…What?”

“They wanted to kill us to get back at the Fire Nation! We all woulda been dead.”

“Better dead than being a Fire Nstion slave!” She shouted, and there was dead silence before his eyes went wide.

“You’re-”

She realized too late what she’d said, and she leapt off the stone she was on, heading for the entrance. She didn’t get far as rock slammed into her from all sides, sealing her in and leaving her hands and lower half inside the shelter. A hole opened from the side and the man stepped out, glaring at her. She grit her teeth and watched him warily, and when he started getting closer she tried to pull away, “Get away! Let me go, I was doing the right thing!”

“You call trying to murder an entire village good!?” He grabbed her hair and pulled her up roughly. He bared his teeth at her, and she spat on his face. If he wanted to throw his lot in with the Fire Nation, then he could go rot in a hole for all she cared! He let go of her, and he glared murderously at her before taking off her armor.

“So what happens now, huh? You turn me in to Fire Nation you damn traitor!?”

* * *

 

He ignored her and tossed the armor far away before sealing it below ground. He took the knife she had on the small of her back and unsheathed, “No… I get my payback.”

He moves to her lower half and sealed her feet so her legs were spread diagonally, and cut apart her pants.

“What!? What’re you doing!?”

He repeated the process with her shirt, and it was clear she hadn’t eaten well in some time. She reeled back as he put a hand to her flat chest, though she tried to bite him and he quickly pulled the hand away. He slapped the wild child’s ass and got behind her, dropping his own pants and causing the shelter to sink back into the earth, exposing them both the outside. He intertwined her hands in his and humped against her. She fought hard to get free, but all she ended up doing was grinding hard against him. She started screaming for help, but he kept humping. It didn’t take long for him to reach full mast, and he leaned forward , “If you tell me right now, that you feel any remorse for-”

“Shut up! I wish that whole village had drowned!”

…That answered his question well enough. She wanted to act like a wild animal? Then he’d do this like one. He grabbed his now stiff dick and pressed in until he felt a block before quickly leaning down and putting her in a chokehold. He leaned up and she screamed as he slammed past her virginity. He panted, not holding back and he was almost sure people could hear how hard he was thrusting into her past her choked screams and sobs. He didn’t last too long, exhausted from the past few days and when he felt himself about to cum he switched from a chokehold to biting down on her neck.

She screamed, her scratchy voice now a high pitched squeal as he filled her with his seed. He huffed through his nose before standing up and pulling out, quickly spraying his last few loads over her ass.

The next few weeks were going to be rough, but he was pretty sure he found a way take the stress off…

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

She slowly woke up, sighing as she gripped carpet beneath her. She sat up, chain clinking and she rubbed at the collar around her neck. Looking to her bowl she saw it was empty but by the approaching footsteps that would change soon. She swallowed the bile in her throat and grabbed the bowl, awkwardly walking on her hand and knees outside of the small ‘house’ onto the lawn. She set the bowl down, and her ‘owner’ chuckled.

“Good girls don’t get their treats if they disobey their masters.”

She glared up at the man who’d captured her. He had become rich helping to rebuild the town after the flood that no one reported his bending… or argued when he told them he was keeping one of the people who caused the flood as a pet. He was now living in his own private estate with high walls so no one could see him walk her around the yard, play with her, or… ‘play’ with her. He chuckled again, grabbing her bowl and setting it and the food he had brought far out of reach of her before stripping and quickly moving towards her. She got up, getting into her old fighting stance, but the man still held a height and muscle advantage over her she couldn’t match. That didn’t mean she wouldn’t fight back, even when he easily caught her wrists and pinned her to the ground she struggled, biting her lip as she wriggled beneath him. She only stopped when he’d finally managed to slam himself inside her, but she glared all the while.

He just chuckled and pressed his forearm against her neck, not enough to choke her but pin her further, “I hope you always stay this feisty. It’ll make everything that sweeter.”

She spat on his cheek, but he still smiled as he quickly pulled out and flipped her over. She tried to scramble away but he was on her in a flash, putting her in a loose chokehold as he thrusted right back into her and fucked her hard. Eventually his weight was too much for her and she collapsed, the man still pounding hard into her until he cummed with a loud groan. The two of them panted for a few minutes before he sat up, grabbing her hips and continuing to fuck her.

She’d never stop fighting for her freedom, and it made sure he’d never stop taking it from her.


End file.
